devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoonist DJ
Cartoonist DJ is a skrubbish artist that just drinks fanta, after doodling warpy time wobbly portals or some scat like that, he came across Devil Beater... He enjoyed fighting the Dane Gang the most. (He is an upcoming character, with a 4-phased secret boss). Appearance Cartoonist DJ is a manly man, so he deserves a manly beard, one that only Methunder can rival... This hair though, is muy kawaii. (Kill me.) He wears a Dane Gang shirt, and wears Dimensiona Trousers. He carries a pencil and a piece of paper, also occasionally having a lunchbox on his head. Moves Upgrades * Increase damage * Increase HP * Doodle some more. (Methunder at 15/15/15 for a 1/15 chance, Etaleo at 25/25/25, for a 1/25 chance, Yoshee at 35/35/35, for a 1/35 chance, Lisuke at 50/50/50 for a 1/50 chance, and a Darkkyraki Doodle at 51/51/51, for a 1/69 chance.) Quick note: The Methunder doodle has medium damage, and a 1/5 chance to debuff attack and a 4/5 chance to debuff defense, the Etaleo doodle has medium damage, and a 1/10 chance to summon a doodle minion on contact, the Yoshee doodle explodes on contact for medium AOE damage, the Lisuke doodle does ridiculous amounts of damage, and small lifesteal, and the Darkkyraki doodle fires out blocks while playing 1812 Overture. The Avaxus, Ivan, and Venon doodles change in appearance. Personality Cartoonist DJ is mostly a cheerful happy-go-lucky me kind of fellow, consistently discussing how he enjoyed fighting the Dane Gang, and somehow always mentions them in a sentence. Every sentence he says slips in a little "Nico" or "Nii". Trivia * Cartoonist DJ drew the picture that's on the piece of paper, all of the doodle attacks, (including the bonus), and made the Dane Gang shirt as well. It is selling for 10 Robux. (;]) * Cartoonist DJ includes all members of the Dane Gang in his shirt and his attacks, except for Sam, he stole CDJ's sandwhich. * The pose for Yoshee Kahgee, AKA Methunder's secret lover, was made by this ugly noob. * Originally, Cartoonist DJ was going to be just a normal secret boss, but then the creator, ultimatesilver661, decided to give him 4 phases, so that even if it's leaked, it's Hell to go through. * Cartoonist DJ will be in the shop for a Limited time before being taken off for until his secret method, say for like, 2 or 3 days. You will require level 95, and 661,661 gold. * Cartoonist is a second boss to have multiple phases, the first being Xenon Karambit. List to Receive Cartoonist DJ when he comes to shop. (Limited) * ARiNA_AZUMA * Avaxus * SirVenon * Methunder * Farkaro * Tsuranuita * Darkkyraki * Etaleo_Callidum * CorruptedHatter * Coltdrum * Filthy_Sinner (For making possibly my favorite char) * iiKingRobux or however you spell it. * SoBored12345 * Falltz (Gay) * A single person of Darkkyraki's choice. * LightlessDestruction * AlexiosZ * TheDeathOfGodsBane * blackbrosss * qu240103 Category:Dane Gang Category:Helios Category:Interns Category:Nick's Gang Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Limited